Too Late
by Lexi Mikaelson
Summary: When George convinces Fred to go and ask Hermione to the Yule Ball, he didn't realise his little Freddie would have some serious competition. Fred/Hermione, Hermione/Viktor Part 7 of 11


Fred watched closely as the younger Gryffindor grabbed her bag, overflowing with books as usual as she left the house table and its students to finish off it's dinner, bushy hair bouncing as Fred watched her stride away, just after mentioning his younger brothers table manners.

"She's right you know" Fred commented in his usual casual manner, trying to keep a poker face as he watched Ron stuff yet another chicken leg into his mouth, only to grab yet another with his now free hand. "You're a pig"

This earned him a death stare from Ron, however, with chicken stuffed into his cheeks like a starving hamster, it lost any threatening manner it could of held, and both Fred and George burst into hysterics.

Once the twins had stopped laughing, Fred wiped away tears that had sprung to his eyes over the matter, but stopped as his brother suddenly spoke.

"We'll be right back!" George announced, a trade-like smirk on his lips as he jumped to his feet, pulling at Fred's robe.

"Another prank?" Ginny asked, arching an eyebrow, making her look remarkable like either Molly or Hermione herself.

"You got it little sis" George said, a twinkle in his eye as he managed to pull Fred from his chair, giving time for George to give the group of Gryffindor's a playful salute before making his way out of the Great Hall, Fred quickly on his tail.

"What prank?" Fred asked, a frown covering his features. They'd ran out of their usual supply, and were waiting for their order of Zonko's best to arrive before sneaking out to get them. "We have nothing to prank someone _with_"

"I know" George said, and the smile he worn made Fred realise his twin was up to something.

"So..." Fred asked slowly, his hands outstretched for some more information.

"We're going to the library!" George cried out happily.

Fred gaped at his twin. The huge grin on his lips and shine in his eyes made Fred realise something. His poor brother had gone mad. There was no other explanation.

"...Why?" he asked slowly, a frown still on his face.

George sighed slightly, as though he had to explain everything in the world to Fred. "Well, who do we know likes to spend time at the library?"

Fred's thoughts instantly turned to Hermione, and he couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat. He wasn't about to pull a prank on Hermione with George. He couldn't. No without planning first. To make sure she'd be alright and not _too_ humiliated. And safe enough that she wouldn't hex them for it.

"I don't know" Fred finally decided to settle on, hoping his brother wouldn't catch on.

"Hermione you idiot" George said, rolling his eyes as he spoke before then smacking the back of Fred's head.

Fred made a disgruntled noise of pain as he glared at his now innocent looking twin. "What was that for?" to which George merely grinned more. "Fine" he said, sighing slightly. "Hermione goes to-or rather, lives in- the library. "Why should we go there?"

"Isn't it obvious?" George asked with a smirk as they began walking towards the library once more.

"To...prank her?" Fred finally gave in, his voice clearly showing his defeat.

"No you idiot" George shook his head. "To ask her to the Yule Ball!" he snorted. "_Prank her._..."

Fred was staring at his brother, still trying to process it. "You're going to ask...Hermione? _Hermione Granger_. To the Yule Ball?"

"Why not?" George asked Fred, his grin growing wider by the second. "She's nice, she's a friend, it'll annoy ickle ronniekins and" he added, waggling his eyebrows in a way that made Fred's stomach churn. "She's growing up to be a very hot looking woman. What's not to love about that?"

Fred stared at his brother, trying to ignore his last comment about the fourth year..Not that he hadn't thought of it himself. "You're joking" he said flatly, still in disbelief.

"Hey, if I don't do it now, some Ravenclaw guy will go up to her and ask instead! I hear them chatting about Hermione all the time!"

"You can't ask her out!" Fred blurted out, making a mental note to prank the Ravenclaw fourth and fifth years...just to be careful. He watched in dismay as George arched an eyebrow at him, causing them to stop just outside of the library.

"And why can't I?"

"Because..." Fred tailed off. He couldn't let George go to the ball with Hermione, it would be worse than Ron taking her! He was George's twin...wasn't he suppose to _know _these kind of things...that he'd liked her. Even without talking about it he should of _known_. "Because...I'm asking her!"

The moment he'd uttered the words, he regretted It. He watched as his own face arched an eyebrow at him.

"You are?" he asked, a grin developing on his lips. And at that moment...Fred realised he'd been tricked.

George knew.

Of course he knew.

Gritting his teeth, Fred felt queasy all of a sudden. "Yes" he said, his voice trying to stay firm. But on the inside, he was panicking. He couldn't ask her. She'd reject him. Or worse...she'd think it was a joke. A playful prank by one of the Weasley twins. Not a request from a boy head over heels for her.

He was brought back from his thoughts as George slapped him on the back with great enthusiasm. "Let's get going then Freddie!" George exclaimed, all of a sudden in an even chirpier mood.

They entered the library as quietly as they could, but there was still gapes and stares from students sitting there. Unfortunately for Fred he was still being held by George until they were deep into the library, meaning he couldn't go back. Not that he'd be able to find his way out of the stuffy maze that Hermione liked to use as her 'shrine of knowledge'.

Once he was released, Fred looked around quietly, trying not to draw too much attention to himself when, finally, he spotted Hermione. She was sitting on her own at a small table, an empty chair on the opposite of her. However, she seemed to have her nose too far into a book to even care, Fred watched with a fond grin as he watched her face crease into a frown, clearly finding something interesting in the dusty book, seeing as she was quick to glance at a sheet of paper on the table, jotting something down with her quill quickly before then returning to reading.

"Go on then" George's voice whispered into his ear, causing Fred to jump slightly.

But then he stood still, as if frozen to his spot.

"What's wrong now?" George asked, clearly in despair.

"I...don't know what to say" he finally managed to speak, defeated.

"It's easy mate. You've done it a million times" George said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but those girls were different" Fred pointed out stubbornly.

"How so? They all have long hair and...girly parts"

Fred raised an eyebrow as if to challenge his childish first year comment, but George merely shrugged it off.

"I guess she might not be like other girls.." he said slowly, peeking over to where Hermione sat, still engrossed with her book.

Suddenly, both Fred and George heard the library door swing open, and they both rolled their eyes as they heard the giggles of girls. Krum's fanclub. Which meant...

Viktor Krum.

They both watched as he turned around, seemingly looking for an open table.

"Uh-Oh..." George muttered softly, but before Fred could ask what he was on about, Fred could see it happening. Vikor Krum was heading straight towards Hermione's table.

"What's he doing?" Fred hissed to his twin, who seemed to be watching with his lips grimly set in a line. "_Everyone_ knows that's where she stays to study on her own!"

"No, actually, I think you're the only one who notices that she comes here to study alone" George responded sarcasticly, but his eyes soon softened. "I think he might be going over to...y'know...ask her to the ball."

"Wait-what?" Fred asked, so distracted that he turned from Krum and Hermione to stare at George in shock. "What should I do?"

"You can't do anything now mate" George spoke softly, though the pity was clear in his voice, watching as Krum slid into the seat opposite Hermione.

"I'll be right back" Fred whispered hurriedly, and, before George could try to protest, he was walking off, making his way to the closest bookshelf to the two seated.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence before Fred heard Krum clear his throat, louder than the normal person. Peering through the books he watched as Hermione jumped in surprise, looking up from her book to see the famous quidditch player sitting in front of her.

"Hello...can I help you with something?" she asked slowly, her sweet voice ringing in Fred's ears.

"Yes...hello..." Fred watched as Krum smiled at Hermione. His accent was so strong Fred almost wanted to wince. But of course, Hermione wasn't fazed by it.

"So, what was it you needed? I can get Madam Pince if you need to find a book.." Hermione said slowly, clearly clueless as to what the man wanted.

"No" he could see Krum starting to go red, something that surprised Fred. He was watching a famous quidditch star...blush? "I came to ask you something?" he paused, before blurting out. "I vos vandering whether you'd vant to go to the Yule Ball vith me?"

Fred held his breath as Hermione stayed quiet, slight hope in his chest.

"I...um..." Hermione stammered and Fred watched in dismay as she began to blush. "I would love to Viktor"

Fred felt his heart drop down into his stomach. There was a pain in his throat as he swallowed thickly, trying not to wretch at the shining eyes and stunning smile Hermione gazed at Krum with. Finding it too much to bear, he was quick in his retreat back to his brother, who was eager to follow his twin out of the library.

"So? What happened?" George asked, curiosity filling his features as he watched his brother set a good distance between him and the library doors.

"They're going to the ball together" Fred spat out, unsure who he was angry at more. Krum for asking her...or himself, for not asking earlier.

"Oh..." Fred watched as George deflated slightly, the eager look fading quickly from his eyes. "But you...you two practised dancing together" he stated, bringing Fred's own frustrated thoughts into the open air. "And you looked _good" _

"Apparently she didn't feel the same" Fred grumbled. He had a sudden urge to burn all of Ron's memorabilia over the quidditch player...and he was sure George would help. Glancing over at him to ask for his help, he noticed his twin shifting from foot to foot.

"What's up Gred?" he asked slowly, knowing the look on his brothers face all too well.

"Well ah...you'll never guess what we have next Forge" he said with a meek smile. "Potion free with forth years..."

"...Hermione" Fred realised slowly.

"As she's never missed a lesson...I'm going to say yes."

Fred sighed. "Lets go"

"Seriously?" George arched his eyebrow slowly, not sure whether Fred was joking or not. "but she'll be.."

"I know" Fred interrupted. "But so will Angelina "

George gaped in disbelief at the obviously forced smile on Fred's lips. "You're asking her? But you just...Hermione...?"

"I have no chance now Krum asked her" Fred said, his smile twisting into a frown as he spoke bitterly, before clearing his throat. "I'll just mention to her it'll be just as friends..." Fred forced yet another grin. "Come on!"


End file.
